


You and Me

by Yongbokkie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy!Kink, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, nomin, sin - Freeform, this about to get freaky, with nomin drabbles that she's had stored away for 23 years, your favorite sinner is back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongbokkie/pseuds/Yongbokkie
Summary: This is a collection of Nomin drabbles and fics that I've written over the course of time.Get ready for a nonstop ride of fluff, smut, littlespace, and endless sin.





	1. Your Lips on Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you will enjoy these little oneshots I've penned down here and there. I love Nomin's relationship so much, so of course I had to write about it! Let me know what you think in the comments.

It’s Jeno who makes the first move to go past ‘just kissing’. They’re in Jaemin’s bedroom, and it’s after their Wednesday Biology class so Jaemin’s brain still feels a bit foggy from trying to take in countless information about genetics and chromosomes and the like. And then of course, here’s Jeno’s lips on his own making him even more dizzy and unable to focus.

Jaemin feels Jeno’s hands squeeze his hips and pull him in closer, their lips sliding ever so elegantly against each other. Really, they had just come here for lunch and then video games before the inevitable task of doing homework. But Jeno apparently had other plans, and Jaemin had barely dropped his books down on top of his favorite fuzzy, blue bed sheets before Jeno’s arms were circling his waist and his voice carried out little sweet words that went straight to Jaemin’s heart.

It was always something like ‘You’re so pretty, NaNa,’ or ‘I miss feeling your lips on mine,’ and other things that would be super cheesy if Jaemin didn’t like him so damn much.

But then again, Jaemin was a sucker for anything even remotely romantic, even though he tried his best not to show it to anyone else. Jeno, being his best friend of many years, knew how to break through his walls, though, and it somewhat pissed Jaemin off that Jeno could just _get_ him like that.

But he also loved it, and that mattered more than anything else.


	2. Truth or Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin gets too snuggly with some of the other boys and possessive!Jeno ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and I wish I had done so much more with it. But don't worry, this is only the beginning of the sin train.

Jeno can’t take his eyes of Jaemin when he arrives with the rest of their friends at Jeno’s house. First, because his boyfriend his all dressed up in cute, tight black jeans and a low-cut t-shirt which lets Jeno get the best view of his collarbone. Secondly, because his soft, light-brown dyed hair is done all cute and he has on that precious, innocent smile that absolutely _kills_ Jeno. But mostly, because of how excited and clingy Jaemin is being.

Jeno knows it’s because his boyfriend is excited to have all 5 of their good friends over, and it’s certainly adorable to see his eyes light up and hear his soft little laugh when one of them cracks a joke. But it’s also giving Jeno a bad case of green eyes and he can’t help but want to hold NaNa in his lap while they all chat and giggle amongst themselves.

It’s Chenle who decides they should play Truth or Dare, the oldest and most cliché party game ever, Jeno thinks. But everyone else gets excited at the idea, so Jeno really has no choice but to say yes. It’s supposed to be a fun night, anyways, where they can all just enjoy each other’s company and not have to worry about school and grades and finals for a little bit.

But Jaemin is all cuddled up next to Mark and giggly when Mark says he’s so cute and soft. It makes everyone ‘awwww’, including Donghyuck, Mark’s boyfriend, who comments that Jaemin is the softest and cutest out of all of them. Jaemin makes a face and jokes that he is definitely the manliest out of all of them and it makes them all laugh, but Jeno is deep in thought, thinking about how he wants Jaemin to lean up against _him_ in front of all their friends and be all cuddly.

Jeno knows he’s going a little too overboard with his thoughts, because Jaemin’s attention is pure, and so are everyone else’s, but he likes showing that NaNa is his, and he likes it when they show how in love they are to everyone else. He’s so proud of NaNa, and so enamored with how beautiful and perfect his boy is, that he thinks it’s pretty much impossible to be able to love him more, but somehow each day, just that happens.

Jeno also likes the thought of dominating Jaemin in bed. He likes it a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot.

They haven’t had sex more than a few times together, and Jaemin was always so shy and blushy whenever they did. He always held on so tight to Jeno, and he’d cover his mouth in embarrassment whenever he made a noise in reaction to Jeno doing something that felt oh-so-right.

Jeno wanted to see more confidence in his boy, but he liked how cute and clingy Jaemin would get. And he loved how whiny and desperate he would get when he was about to climax; how his grip around Jeno’s back would tighten and how his tiny hips would press back to meet Jeno’s thrusts.

Everything about him was perfect, and Jeno was determined to have it all to himself.


	3. Hold You Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno pulls Nana close and gets him off. Ensue the dirty!talk

Jeno loved getting Jaemin worked up like this. He loved getting Jaemin so desperate and so sensitive over the littlest touches and the smallest dirty words.

He had NaNa in his arms, with the younger’s back pressed against his chest, as they sat atop Jeno’s bed together.

Jaemin was whimpering and leaning back into Jeno’s embrace as Jeno’s hand quickened its pace on him.

“Do you like that, NaNa?” Jeno whispered, words tickling Jaemin’s ear as Jeno leaned in close. “You like when Hyung touches you like this?”

And all Jaemin can utter back is a broken “Y-yes,” before he’s back to breathing heavily and moaning.

Jeno uses his thumb to press down on his slit and Jaemin almost loses it as he cries “Right there, right there,” and thrusts his hips into Jeno’s hand. And it just feels so good, so strong, and Jaemin doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out like this.

And then Jeno’s talking in his ear again, telling him how pretty he looks and how Hyung is going to make his baby NaNa cum so hard and feel so good.

Jaemin’s whining is high-pitched and desperate, and he grips Jeno’s thigh as his own legs start to shake a bit and he moves his hips sloppily up into Jeno’s hand.

“Gonna cum, baby?” Comes Jeno’s deep voice, and he kisses down Jaemin’s exposed neck as he moves his hand impossibly faster. “Gonna cum for Jeno-Hyung like a good boy?”

And that’s pretty much all it takes for Jaemin to climax hard into his boyfriend’s hand. He tries to muffle his crying out with his arm, but it doesn’t do much, and he just feels so _good_ with Jeno’s tight hand around him like this. Jeno helps him through it and whispers words of comfort and praise while Jaemin peaks higher than he probably ever has in life.

Afterwards, Jaemin won’t let Jeno leave his side. He clings onto him even after Jeno cleans him up and lies down with him.

He buries his face in Jeno’s chest and whines about how good it was and how hard Jeno made him cum. And of course, Jeno pulls him closer and tells him that it’s Hyung’s job to make sure NaNa gets off well and feels good.


	4. Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nomin are in high school, and Nana lets his mind wander a little too far while Jeno's in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm sorry.

Jaemin whined as he flopped down in his chair, exhausted from another long day of school. It was finally the weekend, but his teachers had all decided to give him at least 326 pounds of homework each and he knew his weekend was going to be filled with endless hours of attempting to accomplish it.

Today, he had stayed a few extra hours late to cheer on his basketball-playing boyfriend, Jeno, from the bleachers. Really, that hour and half could have been spent supporting his boyfriend at practice while simultaneously knocking out the large load of homework he had, but Jaemin had spent the entire time, as usual, ogling at how sexy Jeno looked when he was all sweaty, arm muscles bulging.

Jeno usually would drive Jaemin home afterwards, because yes, he had a car which automatically made him 10000 times more attractive in Jaemin’s eyes. But tonight, Jeno had to go to his part-time job right after practice ended and NaNa had tagged along as he usually did to wait for him and do part of his homework.

Jeno always said NaNa was a distraction for him at work, that he made it hard for him to do any of his work chores. Jaemin would always tell him that the feeling was completely mutual because he usually ended up with like two worksheets semi-done and hearts all over a page in his notebook. The majority of the hours NaNa spent at Jeno’s work were filled with talking and flirting with his boyfriend whenever possible and trying to get free food out of him.

So far Jaemin had scored quite a few orders of French fries, two ice cream sundaes, and endless iced coffees. All courtesy of Jeno, of course.

But at the moment, he honestly wasn’t craving any of those, not even the ice-cold Dr. Pepper Jeno had set in front of him. He just wanted to forget about homework and watch Netflix with his boyfriend while Jeno called him beautiful and played with his hair.

Jeno always made everything better for Jaemin. It was always the moments they shared together that Jaemin swore he didn’t have a worry in the world.

So, there he sat, staring at his homework and twirling the straw in his drink while he daydreamed about kissing and exchanging sweet nothings with his boyfriend. As stubborn as he seemed on the outside, Na Jaemin lived for romance.

Jeno had other plans though. The restaurant was surprisingly slow for a Friday night, which meant more time to spend “cleaning” the lobby and talking to NaNa.

“You should really stop wearing those tight jeans when I practice, you know,” he said, broom and dustpan in hand as he stopped next to NaNa’s table. “Hyung can’t stop thinking about you when you do.”

Jaemin looked up, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Jeno, you’ve said that like 12 times already,” he remarked, scooting back a little so Jeno could get a tiny peak at his jean-clad thighs.

“Cause it’s true,” Jeno replied, pretending to sweep non-existent crumbs off the floor. He glanced back quickly, making sure the coast was manager-free, and lowered his voice. “You look so sexy, baby.”

And really, it would’ve sounded eye-rolling and cringy to most people, but Jaemin blushed, shifting a little in his seat, and giggled.

“You’re just saying that.”

“Am not,” Jeno said, one hand moving over to ruffle Jaemin’s soft dyed hair. “You gonna let me have my way with you tonight?”

Jaemin’s cheeks burned red and he was so grateful that no other customers or workers were near their table.

“If your way is cuddling and Netflix, then sure,” NaNa said, shuffling his feet.

_Later_

Jaemin leaned back on his boyfriend’s bed, stretching out his legs as let out a small whine. He could hear Jeno turn the shower on in his small bathroom.

They had just gotten back from Jeno’s part-time job and NaNa was supposed to be setting up Netflix and getting the blankets nice and fluffy for when Jeno finished his shower, but instead, he was letting his mind wander about how good his boyfriend had looked at practice.

Jaemin always felt so small next to Jeno when he looked at the older boy’s strong arms and broad shoulders. Jeno was just so _perfect_ and Jaemin was sure that he made it very clear that he thought exactly that whenever he cheered Jeno on from his spot on the bleachers.

Jaemin ran a hand lightly down his chest, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he thought about sweaty, sexy Jeno playing his favorite sport, scoring a three-pointer, pinning Jaemin up against the wall and kissing him…

His mind was starting to wander further, and he knew he could always just wait for Jeno’s 7-minute shower to end and they could just fuck all night until neither of them had any energy left to move, but NaNa didn’t want to wait.

His hand moved slowly to rub himself through the front of his jeans, and he closed his eyes picturing Jeno doing just that to him and telling him how ‘Hyung was going to make him feel so good and cum so hard.’

Jaemin loved when Jeno talked dirty to him and made him feel small and submissive. He rubbed himself a little harder through his jeans as he thought of Jeno kissing down his neck and touching him just how he liked it.

‘Does baby like that?’ He could hear Jeno’s voice clearly in his mind. ‘Does NaNa like when Jeno-hyung touches him like this?’

Jaemin whined and sped up his hand a little bit.

“Want hyung to do it faster,” he whined, thrusting his hips up just a little.

‘Yeah?’ He could hear Jeno’s would-be smirk. ‘Cause NaNa always needs Jeno-hyung’s hand to make him feel good, huh?’

That babying tone he used would be the death of Na Jaemin one day.

“Want hyung to let me take these off,” NaNa whined, referring to his jeans. He kicked his feet a little bit and fiddled with the button on them with his unoccupied hand. ‘Let me take them off. Please.”

‘Only because you beg so nicely,’ Jeno would say.

Jaemin paused to quickly slip off his jeans before resuming his previous position. The fabric of his boxers felt so good against him as he rubbed himself harder, thinking of how Jeno would tell him that he already looked so desperate and needy.

He rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick, whining as he felt himself leak a little bit.

‘Getting your pretty boxers all wet?’ Jeno’s smirk would be ever so evident. ‘Is NaNa gonna cum in his boxers? And so soon after Hyung just got started with you?’

Jaemin moaned, thrusting his hips up and moving his hand faster over himself.

“Yes, hyung. Wanna cum so bad,” he whined, voice breaking off at the end. His breathing was quickening, and he could feel himself nearing his climax. “NaNa wants to cum for Daddy.”

‘What if Daddy says no?’ Jeno would say, slowing his hand down just to frustrate Jaemin. ‘What if Daddy says you can’t cum?’

“NaNa wants to,” Jaemin whined, tears brimming at his eyes. He could hear Jeno’s comments about how easy it was to work him up. “NaNa wants to cum, Daddy. Let NaNa cum.”

But not that it really mattered, though. All it took was a few more strokes, and Jaemin came in his boxers, calling out Jeno’s name and ‘Daddy’ as he climaxed hard.

His legs felt all shaky and warm as he came down from his high, and he whined, turning onto his side and trying to snuggle into the blankets.

When Jeno got out of the shower a few minutes later, clad only in his boxers, he raised an eyebrow at cute, cuddly NaNa.

“Sleepy?” he asked, sliding into bed next to him and stealing part of the blanket. “What happened to our movie marathon?”

“Was thinking about you,” NaNa mumbled, moving into Jeno’s arms and snuggling up against him. “I thought you would’ve heard.”

Jeno looked down at him in confusion until he felt Jaemin’s slightly wet boxers on his thigh.

“Was NaNa being naughty by himself?” Jeno asked slowly, his voice an octave lower than normal. He stroked NaNa’s hair with one hand.

Jaemin groaned in embarrassment, trying to hide himself in the blankets and Jeno’s side.

“NaNa missed Hyung,” he mumbled shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Request some sins if you please.


End file.
